


The Diplomat's daughter

by justmarcialima



Series: We have to stop meeting like this... [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of a Dom/Sub UNDERTONES, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Powerlessness, Voice Kink, Wall Sex, cursing, sex in a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were super bored at a party that you father made you go. But you meet a handsome stranger that could help you pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diplomat's daughter

**Author's Note:**

> The dress that I thought was this one because I'm in love with Bianca Del Rio and I fucking love this dress and overall look of hers. 
> 
> http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-fuJDWMzqM7o/U0Qzt-MrjsI/AAAAAAAAaKc/kv2hcPdVMRQ/s1600/bian3.jpg

Being a diplomat’s daughter had its pros I’m sure of it. Of course it was great being rich, going to fancy parties and travelling to different countries, but trust me if you had been in the life as long as I have, you would hate it as much as I do. I went to my first ball at eleven years old.

Now I’m twenty six and it’s still the same dull and boring affair. 

It was everything the same no matter the country. You had to get dressed and pampered, talk and act like a proper lady and pretend you liked those posh and horrible people while they pretended they cared about anyone but them. And also having to stop advances from perverted old men. Fuck! I hate sexist men so much. I’ve been hit on by these types of guys since I entered puberty. They think that any young girl there is a potent mistress or gold digger. I’m not judging the girls who are, by the way. I’m a feminist. I’m judging the men. 

Daddy now days drags me to these things as his date since mum passed away. Being a diplomat’s daughter I have to always be the good girl, never go wild or let loose. I could never been a rebel or sleep around because I had to be proper.  
Today we were in one of these balls, this time in Struttgard, Germany. I was wearing a beautiful black and white gown (very Bianca Del Rio-esque), with a simple makeup and scarlet lips. My hair was loose in waves and I was feeling beautiful. But I was bored out of my mind. Currently I was sitting in the bar and trying to gulp down some expensive champagne since it was everything that there was to drink in that party. Dad was somewhere trying to talk with some Chinese politicians about some shit I didn’t cared about. I was pondering in flirting a bit with the cute bartender when a tall and handsome man stood alongside me with a glass of red wine and a smirk. He was slender, had sharp cheekbones, a mischievous and dirty smirk and long and slicked back black hair. He had what looked like an expensive staff on his other hand and was wearing a fine suit with a green tie and a scarf along his slender and pale neck. 

\- Enjoying the party? – He asked. His accent was a bit different. British but not quite. His voice sounded like a caress across my soul and I shivered. 

\- These parties are always boring. – I said, drinking a sip of my beverage. – But I’ve never saw you before in one of those. And I know mostly everyone here. 

\- I bet you never met someone like me before. – He smirked cockily. When a man is cocky it is usually compensation from something else, but I didn’t have that type of vibe from the gorgeous stranger. He looked like someone who actually could deliver and deserved to be cocky about it. This is interesting. 

\- And that someone is…? – I asked. 

\- I’m Loki Laufeyson. – He smiled and kissed my hand. His lips were cold and soft and I felt my knees buckling a little. 

\- Loki? Like the Nordic God of mischief? – Loki gave a splendid and genuine smile at my question. 

\- Exactly like the god, yes. – He said. – Usually people would ask something along the lines of “Thor’s evil brother”? 

\- I’ve never been a fan of Thor. Or Odin for that matter. I think they’re kinda of a crappy family. 

\- I think the same. – He smiled. – So what are you doing in such a tiresome festivity anyways?

\- I’m here to accompany my dad. – I rolled my eyes and gulped down the rest of my drink, asking the bartender for another one. – He’s somewhere doing business. And why are you here, mister Laufeyson?

\- Also business. – His green eyes sparkled. – You never told me your name, miss…?

\- (Y/N). 

\- It’s a pleasure. – He said.

\- Likewise. 

Loki and I started chatting amicably with a bit of flirting into the mix, something harmless. He was very handsome but I had to be proper, so hooking up was out of line. Which was sad, because I really wanted to sit on his face. 

\- I can sense you hate these parties, so why do you come?

\- I have to be a good girl so I come. – I said, only then realizing how dirty that sounded. I expected Loki to make a sleazy comment like any other man would but he didn’t. – That sounded wrong. – I commented and he smiled. There was a twinkle in his eye but nothing more. 

\- Maybe you should be a bad girl once in a while. It’s good for the soul. 

\- I think I’m halfway there already. – This time I smirked. – Well if you excuse me, I need to use the toilette. – I got up leaving my empty glass behind. 

I had no pretention of him following me, but I was secretly hoping he would. The second floor of these parties were always usually empty and this one was no exception. I used the bathroom quickly and later checked myself in the mirror. I still looked stunning.  
Unfortunately when I got out, Loki wasn’t there. It was foolish hope to believe a man like him would be interested in someone like me. 

I sighed in defeat and started walking towards the bar where Loki had probably already scurried off to find a blonde goddess or something. 

As I was turning around a corner I felt strong hands pushing me forwards, face first against the wall. A chilly scream was gonna get loose from my mouth but a firm hand was preventing me from doing so. A rock hard body pressed against mine from behind and a voice that I knew whispered against my ear making me shudder all over. 

\- I’m sorry to make you look so disappointed. But I’m here now. It was what you wanted, wasn’t it? 

I could only whine pathetically. I couldn’t be wet already, could I? Fuck, he was good! Loki only gave a dark chuckle and kissed my neck, grabbing one of my boobs over my dress while his other hand tried to lift my gown. 

\- I wish I could fuck you downstairs where everyone could watch as my hard cock disappears into you hot and dripping cunt but this will have to do. 

\- Loki. – I half moaned and half panted dropping my head on his shoulder. Loki slapped my bare ass hard making me yelp. 

\- Stay quiet! Or do you want to make your daddy rush over here to find his precious and proper daughter bent over with a strangers cock inside her pussy?

His dirty talk was making me drip and he hadn’t even touched me properly yet. 

He slapped me again, this time harder. 

\- Answer me! 

\- N-no, sir! – I yelped. 

\- Good girl. – I could feel the smirk on his face. My face was flushed from both arousal and embarrassment. 

I felt him sliding my blue lace panties down and when I looked behind me I saw him pocketing it. Then he manhandled me until I wasn’t pinned anymore by his body on the wall but bent at the waist. 

\- It’s a shame I don’t have time to fuck that pretty mouth. I am sure you would look splendid on your knees with your mouth stuffed of cock and cum. Oh well, what can you do. – He made a tsk sound while unzipping his trousers. I couldn’t move but I managed to look back and saw the bigger and thicker cock I’ve had ever looked at in my entire life. The head was pink and oozing pre cum while the shaft was veiny and pale. I swear I had that cliché thought of thinking if it was gonna fit. 

\- Are you afraid of getting caught, little girl? – Loki asked and when I looked at his face he was smiling. – Or are you dripping with desire at the danger? – His long and slender fingers swiped against my folds in a deliberate motion making me moan wantonly for his cock. – Never mind, I have my answer right here. – He winked while sucking on his sodden fingers. He groaned deep in his throat. – So sweet. Do you mind if I get a taste? 

I didn’t have time to respond and even if I did I would have probably just made wanton noises. Loki dropped to his knees, almost in worship, grabbed my hips and stuffed his face with pussy. The first swipe of his long tongue had me weak in the knees and biting my lip hard to keep quiet. As much as I loved the fantasy of danger I guess having my father catch me in the act wouldn’t be such a nice idea. 

\- Feel yourself lucky. I don’t kneel for anyone, people usually kneel to me. – He said, the huffs and puffs of hot air making me wiggle for more. He slapped my ass again. – Be a good girl, don’t wiggle or I won’t let you come. – I immediately stopped. – Good girl.  
He resumed his work on my cunt. His tongue made swirling moves, going in and out of my pussy, wiggling against my clit in weird wave moves that I’ve never felt before. My legs were trembling. 

\- Fuck. – I said in a whine. I wasn’t going to last long if he kept the rhythm up. – Loki. 

\- Hearing you say my name like that all whiny and panting is music to my ears. From the first time that I saw on looking bored on that bar I knew I would have you writhing in pleasure under me until the end of the night. – With that resumed his work making me grow louder and louder until I couldn’t even speak anymore. It felt like some invisible force was holding me back from screaming. – I told you to be quiet. – He chuckled and with a last suck against my clit I was coming on Loki’s mouth, making him groan at my taste. I almost blacked out from the pleasure, my legs felt like jelly and it irritated me that I couldn’t scream like I wanted it. But being restrained like that also increased my orgasm, making me see stars behind my closed eyelids. – So delicious. I could eat your cunt for yours on end but unfortunately we don’t have the time for that now, maybe later. 

With that he got up and just like that I could talk again. I felt Loki’s cock head pressing against my entrance in deliberate strokes making me moan in displeasure. 

\- Fuck me already. – I grunted and he slapped my ass again. 

\- Good girls shouldn’t be bossy and say bad words. – He made a tsk displeased sound and gave a step back. 

\- No, no! – I whined pitifully. – Come back. 

\- Say the magic word and maybe I will. –He teased. I had no idea how he had so much control, if it was any other guy they would be already buried deep inside me. 

\- Please. Pretty please! Get inside me. 

\- Good girl. – I could feel his smug smile and without any warning he was buried deep inside my pussy with a long and satisfied moan. It burned a little but I was glad for the pain because it grounded me. I could feel every inch of him inside me, every vein. It felt divine. – So tight. – He grunted, rolling his hips and unconsciously hitting that special spot inside me that made my skin tingle. No other man had hit that spot in the first try or better, ever. I could only do it myself but with Loki it felt like he and his cock were designed for me. Or maybe he was just that good. 

He started rocking slightly and gently which surprised me to be honest. Loki gradually started increasing his pace going deeper, harder and faster with time that had me praying for him to cum. There was no better word for what I was doing. His hands were gripping my hips with such a force that I knew I would have marks in the morning. My bottom lip was busted by my biting so I wouldn’t make any loud noise but it was hard not to. I had no idea how I hadn’t crumbled to the ground in a heap of liquefied limbs. I could hear Loki grunting and panting above me saying the nastiest things that only increased my arousal. The whole ambiance was making me wetter and wetter. The muffled sound of his clothed thighs hitting against my bare ones, the ruffling of my big dress, the wet sound of his cock driving into my pussy from behind, the scent of sweat and sex involving us in an aura of eroticism. Everything was contributing for my impending orgasm. And I was nearly there. 

It only took Loki to brush his thumb against my clit and I was coming clenching around him and milking his cock in the process. Loki wasn’t very behind me, spilling his cum with a groan of my name.  
We spent a few minutes breathing heavily until Loki drew his cock away from me. 

\- Oh. – He moaned. – You have my cum dripping out of your little hole. Such a beautiful and enticing sight. – He swiped his thumb at my entrance and slurped on it, tasting his cum and my juices on his finger. The sight and sound made me moan. He winked at me and put his, now, soft cock inside his trousers. 

Loki didn’t look like he had just fucked me into oblivion. He was still all proper, without a hair out of place only slightly flushed on his cheeks. I was a mess, I was sure of it. My makeup should have been all smudged, I had cum dripping down my legs, my dress was all bunched up and I was sweaty. 

\- I’ll give you some time to recover. – He smiled. – I do hope we meet again. Now if you excuse me I have to take care of business that I delayed because of you. 

With that he was gone, leaving me alone. I entered the bathroom to try to compose myself. I spent at least some good 40 minutes there, trying to look presentable again and by the time I was done I looked mildly ok.  
When I got out I saw complete chaos. There was a guy dead in the middle of the room without a eye and people were crying and running around. 

\- Y/N! – I heard my father yelling above the buzz. 

\- Dad! – I made a oof noise when he hugged me like he didn’t saw me for years. – What happened?

\- A psycho murdered that man and went out into the city causing havoc. There’s a fight going on outside. I was so worried. I thought the man had caught you. 

\- I’m ok. – I looked around frantically trying to spot Loki somewhere to see if he was ok. 

\- It was horrible! People are saying it was an alien. That blonde superhero’s evil brother, I guess. 

\- Super hero…? – I asked confused and then it downed on me. Loki. My Loki was the one they were looking for. I fucked a God. A murderous evil god. Oh sweet lord have mercy on my soul… 

The End...?

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you enjoyed in the comments so I might know if people would like me to post more Loki fanfics.


End file.
